Le journal de Jenny
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Jenny est une jeune fille intrépide. Fille du Docteur, elle est sûrement aussi folle et courageuse que lui, se lançant sans cesse dans des aventures à la fois dingues et épiques. Découvrez ce qu'est devenue la fille du Docteur ! C'est une vieille fanfiction, j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mord pas !


**Titre** : Le journal de Jenny.

**Disclaimer** : Seul Jenny appartient aux producteurs de DW, tout le reste n'est que pure invention de ma part !

**Note** : C'est une fic que j'ai écrit il y a deux ans pour un concours, et venant juste de retomber dessus, et bien je me permet de la publier ! J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :) !

o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-**

**-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Journal de Jenny. Jour 1369.**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans. Trois ans que mon père m'avait laissé sur la planète Messaline. Ma planète de naissance. Ma seule maison, la seule que je connaissais à ce jour. Il m'avait laissé là, mourante, ignorant que j'étais comme lui. Ignorant que la régénération avait donné une nouvelle chance à mes deux cœurs de vivre des aventures palpitantes. Ignorant que le sang d'un Seigneur du Temps coulait dans mes veines, ces mêmes veines impatientes. Tellement impatiente de tout. De vivre, de comprendre, d'apprendre, de voir, d'entendre ! Mon père... J'avais tellement envie de le revoir ! De savoir ce qu'il était devenu, si une autre femme était entré dans sa vie... bien que cela ne serait pas vraiment simple pour moi. Je suis sa fille tout de même !J'entends souvent parler de la Terre dans mes aventures, comme point central de l'Univers. Je pense que papa doit y être. Il m'en a déjà parlé ... J'hésite encore à y aller. C'est si lointain et inconnu ! Et si je tombais sur lui ? ! Mais je n'ai à ma disposition que le vaisseau que j'ai dérobé il y a trois ans. Pour poursuivre mon père. Mon dieu, je parle tellement de lui ! Si un jour quelqu'un lit ce journal, je le plains. Mais comprenez moi, vous qui me lisez. Mon père est la seule famille que je connaisse. Ils m'ont expliqués, sur Messaline. On naît sans mère. Grâce à un procédé technologique. Une machine à pris à mon père un morceau de peau, et l'à dupliqué pour me créer.

J'écris cette partie du journal pendant l'une de mes aventures. Il est neuf heures du soir. Sur la planète Volgatoraxius III, les nuits durent six mois, à ce que j'en ai compris. J'ai entendu dire un humain que cela correspondait à trois jours terrestres. Il faudra vraiment que j'y aille, sur cette « Terre ». Ce sera mon prochain voyage, d'ailleurs. Je me suis arrêtée sur cette planète pour récupérer du carburant. C'est sûrement la meilleure de l'univers où l'essence pour vaisseau spatial n'est pas cher. Ou gratuite, quand on est maline comme moi ! J'ai hérité ça de mon père. Pour ne l'avoir rencontré que quelques heures, j'ai compris que nous étions pareils. J'étais donc en train de remplir mon vaisseau de carburant, lorsque soudain, quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai, tressaillant. Celui-la, je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

_« __**\- Bonjour,**__ dit-il d'une voix suave, __**puis-je ?**__ »_

Il tendit ces crédits, dans l'espoir de payer ma consommation. J'étais sans doute trop innocente à ce moment même pour me rendre compte de qui était réellement cet homme.

_« **\- Oh oui je vous en prie !  
\- Puis-je également vous inviter à aller boire un Graku ?  
\- Je ne connais pas cette boisson,** rétorquais-je._

_**\- Venez, je vais vous faire découvrir.** »_

Je l'ai suivi, sans me soucier de qui était cet individu. On s'est assis au bar, on à parlé longuement, et je lui ai tout raconté sur mon père, sur notre race, sur notre planète, sur les quelques souvenirs qu'il m'avait légué, et sur le fait que je le recherchais désespérément. A partir de là, son regard changea. Il se prétendit chasseur de prime, capable de retrouver n'importe qui, n'importe ou, même au coffin de la galaxie.

_« **\- Êtes vous sur ? Je ne voudrai pas vous importuner ! **_

_**\- Non non, au contraire, cela me réjouirai. Il suffit de vous écouter parler de votre père pour avoir envie de le rencontrer.**_

_**\- Bien, alors nous partons demain ! **»_

La nuit qui suivit, j'étais réellement dans un état d'excitation proche de l'implosion d'un moteur à énergie sonique. Tout un tas de pensées tournaient dans ma tête. Et si demain était enfin le jour où j'allais le retrouver ? Et si demain, ma vie changeait ! J'espère qu'il ne s'était pas régénéré depuis ! Et surtout, est-ce qu'il allait se souvenir de moi ? Oh, oui, je crois ! Mais je restais surtout dans l'espérance la plus totale. Dans l'absence d'informations. Je n'avais que mon imagination pour combler le vide de la nuit, pour cesser le brouhaha dans mon cerveau. D'ailleurs, quand on y pense quel magnifique organe ! Capable de tout ranger, d'organiser, de penser, de faire parler, d'aimer, de détester, de pleurer ! Il y a des choses comme celle la qui me fascinent. Le corps en lui-même est extraordinaire ! Il est capable de frissonner à une voix, à un chant, il est capable de s'endormir, d'oublier, de courir, d'objecter, et de répondre. J'aime bien observer les gens, juste pour savoir ce qu'ils font, qui ils sont, juste au travers de leur geste. Si vous saviez tout ce que nos gestes disent ! AH ! Cette galaxie est … fantastique ! Brillante, même !

_« **\- Haha ! Brillant !** »_

Ce mot me parut étrangement familier, et ce fut un large sourire aux lèvres que le sommeil vint me capturer.

_**Journal de Jenny. Jour 1370.**_

Et arriva enfin le jour J. Cette journée qui avait fait de ma nuit un véritable enfer de pensée. Un tourbillon de choses et d'autres qui ne cessaient de m'assaillir sans cesse. Mais enfin, enfin, l'un des trois soleils de cette planète s'était levé. Volgatoraxius III était une planète avec trois soleils. D'ailleurs, son nom venait du fait qu'elle avait déjà été détruit deux fois. Et reconstruite une troisième. Il paraît qu'elle à explosé lors d'une guerre, impliquant des Seigneurs... mais je ne connaît rien de cette histoire, ni ait jamais trouvé qui que ce soit pour m'en parler. Juste des bribes de souvenirs, par ci, par là. Je m'étais donc levé avec peu de sommeil au creux des reins, mais qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui sonnait comme un grand jour. Je me vêtis donc de mon fameux et éternel t-shirt vert ( sur cette planète, on peut cloner ces vêtements, quelle idée fantastique ! ), mes ceintures, mes bottes, et, sait-on jamais, un pistolet à rayon laser. Sait-on jamais, toutes les galaxies étaient pleines de gens pas réellement fréquentables. Je me rendis au lieu donné, et attendit. Plus d'une heure. Personne. Et encore personne. Soudain, un bruit. Je me retournais, le sourire aux lèvres, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître cet étranger d'hier soir, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Tiens, pour l'avenir, il faudrait que je demande leur nom aux gens qui ont dans l'idée de révolutionner ma vie. Donc, ce fameux bruit. Il venait d'un peu plus loin, derrière mon vaisseau. Comme un craquement. Un feulement. Je m'approchai, de moins en moins rassurée, et, au moment d'enfin découvrir ce qu'il se passait, une main vint se poser sur ma bouche, et tout devint noir. Mes forces m'avaient totalement abandonnées, je ne comprenait plus. Était-ce le sol sous mes épaules ? Pourquoi ma voix ne sortait-elle pas de mon propre corps. Ce fut mon dernier moment de conscience avant le néant.

_**Journal de Jenny. Jour 1382.**_

Volgatoraxius III. 12 jours que j'y étais prisonnière. Attachée à une chaise, assise, avec assez peu de nourriture et d'eau pour tout juste rester consciente. Un linge dans la bouche, que l'on m'enlevait seulement pour me nourrir. Quand c'était le cas. Le reste du temps, j'étais dans le noir, à attendre. A attendre une voix que je n'ai reconnu que trop bien.

_« **\- Bonjour, Jenny. Fille du Docteur. Il paraît que tu le recherche ? Nous aussi. Et tu vas nous mener jusqu'à lui.**_

_**\- MMHMMHH MMH MMH !**_

_**\- Ah oui pardon, voilà. Je t'enlève ton linge. Exprimes toi merveilleuse blondinette...** »_

Je n'aimais pas du tout son ton. A peine enleva-t-il le linge qu'un crachat vint fuser sur son front. Non mais ! On ne capturais pas la fille du Docteur pour attraper le Docteur ! Bien sur qu'il ne viendrai pas ! Bien sur qu'il regarderait de loin mais me laisserai me débrouiller! C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne ! Mais malheureusement, ces hommes étaient bien trop idiots pour s'en rendre compte.

_« **\- JAMAIS ! Je ne vous amènerai jamais jusqu'à mon père ! **_

_**\- Alors nous allons sagement attendre qu'il vienne te chercher.**_

_**\- MAIS IL NE VIENDRA PAS ! IL A MIEUX A FAIRE QUE SAUVER SA FILLE QU'IL A ABANDONNÉ !** »_

Les larmes se mirent d'elles-même à couler sur mes joues. Les fourbes, je ne leur avaient rien demandés, pourtant. La notion d'abandon me frappa en plein cœur, comme une flèche un peu trop bien visée. Mais oui. Elle était là, la triste vérité. Me croyant morte, mon père m'avait complètement abandonné. Laissé à moi-même. Combien de ses compagnes avait-il abandonné ? Une rancœur monta en moi. J'étais triste. Si triste et si en colère.

_« **\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ?**_

_**\- HAHAHA nous y voilà, **hurla-t-il** ! Je suis Ramikan, progéniture du chaos, fils des ombres, terreur de l'espace, et j'ai l'intention de régner sur cette galaxie HAHAHAHAHA !** »_

Son rire me fit froid dans le dos, autant qu'il m'amusa, ironiquement parlant. Cela faisait tellement … cliché. Le méchant qui capture la jolie jeune fille, et qui rigole de sa situation. Quelle cliché. Quelle ironie. Quelle stupidité de ma part. Pourtant, j'entendais sans cesse cette phrase, quelque soit la planète sur laquelle je me trouvais : « Ne parles pas aux étrangers ! ». Et oui. Mais moi, mon père, il ne m'avait jamais dit cela. Non, il m'avait dit que j'étais forte, mais pas inconsciente.

_« **\- Je ne... comprends pas... pourquoi voulez-vous mon père si votre but est de régner sur la galaxie ? D'une, cela n'arrivera jamais, mais surtout, cela n'a aucun sens !**_

_**\- Mais si ma chère ! Si, **ricana-t-il, caressant mon visage**. J'ai besoin de son TARDIS, avant tout. Lui ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'il voyage, qu'il s'en aille ! Mais son tournevis, et son TARDIS... aah... tant d'énergie ! Toutes les choses contrôlables grâces à eux ! Je pourrai remonter dans le temps, effacer son existence, et profiter entièrement de toute la galaxie ! PERSONNE NE POURRA M'ARRÊTER ! **_

_**\- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE !** »_

Heureusement que les liens qui me retenaient n'étais pas très bien attachés. Je m'étais libéré depuis des jours, déjà, mais attendait le bon moment pour pouvoir attaquer. Et c'est ce que je fis. PAF, un coup de bottes bien placé ! Quelque soit son apparence, même s'il ressemblais à un humain, quelque soit sa race, frapper à cet endroit était toujours gagnant ! Sauf chez les Daleks. Taper sur leur carapace doit être une très mauvaise idée. Une mauvaise idée qui devait faire sacrément mal. C'était un peu comme … STOP STOP ! La, c'était un peu la galère. Une trop grande galère pour parler, parler, parler. Un caractère génétique, je présumais. Je pu enfin m'enfuir, et courir vite, plus vite que le vent, filant à toute allure pour partir loin d'ici. J'entendis des pas derrière moi... il me poursuivait ! Il fallait que je fuis le plus loin possible...

_**Journal de Jenny. Jour 1383.**_

J'écrivais ces lignes, caché dans le moteur de mon vaisseau. Si jamais quelqu'un retrouvait ce journal, c'est qu'ils m'auront eu. Ils ne m'avaient pas laissés le moindre répit depuis plus d'une journée. Je n'arrivais même plus à compter les heures. Heureusement que ma constitution me permettait de rester éveillée, sans manger, et sans dormir. Mais le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. J'étais acculée, traquée. Comme un animal. Il fallait croire que c'était le lot des Seigneur du Temps. J'entendis des pas.

Je vais cacher ce journal, et attendre mon pugilat. Ma punition pour exister.

_**Journal de Jenny. Jour 1387.**_

4 jours. 4 jours qu'aucun de mes deux agresseurs n'avaient bougés. 4 jours que je mourrais de faim et de sommeil. Mais ils parlaient, sans cesse, faisaient de bruit. Je sais ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. Je sais qu'ils attendaient le moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part pour m'attraper. Et soudain, tout à coup, une conversation. Des mots que j'avais du mal à comprendre, tant la fatigue était présente.

_« **\- Maître Ramikan, la fille ne craquera pas. Elle est comme son père.  
\- Je sais mon jeune élève,** répondit-il. **Je sais. Mais elle croit dur comme fer que son père est revenu. Alors qu'il est parti à l'aventure depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle découvrira que la rumeur de son retour n'est pas réelle, peut-être craquera-t-elle.  
\- Ah... d'accord. Croyez-vous qu'elle l'ait entendu ?  
\- J'espère**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »_

Les faits étaient la. Papa ne reviendrait pas pour moi. Le TARDIS n'avait pas capté ma détresse. Je devais à présent m'en sortir seule, suivre ma ligne temporelle, et espérer qu'à nouveau, elle croise celle de mon père.

_« **\- J'espère surtout qu'elle comprendra pourquoi nous faisons tout ça, chuchota Ramikan.** »_

Pourquoi ? Je m'interrogeais. Y avait-il une raison à toute cette torture ? A toute cette tristesse ? Y avait-il une réelle raison de me faire cela ? Je sortis de ma cachette, résignée.

_« **\- Je me rend. Si la rumeur du retour de mon Père est fausse, je n'ai plus de raison de lutter,** dis-je._

_**\- Bien... bien... ! Assieds toi maintenant. Non, ne sors pas d'arme ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de nous. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu te caches depuis tout ce temps.  
\- Pardon ?!** Hurlais-je._

**_\- Tu n'as aucune raison de nous fuir. Si nous cherchons ton père, ce n'est pas pour le capturer et nous servir de lui. Nous avons juste besoin de l'énergie de son tournevis sonique pour redémarrer notre vaisseau, expliqua mon bourreau. Cela fait presque six_ _ans que nous sommes coincés sur cette planète. La notre, d'origine, est une planète froide et glaciale. Un temps parfait pour que nos corps subsistent. Mais ici, la chaleur est écrasante. Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher, en permanence, de ne sortir qu'une fois la nuit tombé pour pouvoir … juste survivre._**

_**\- Oh... Alors vous ne me vouliez rien de mal ?**_

_**\- Bien sur que non ! Jeune Jenny. Nous t'avons suivi car tu es SA fille.**_

_**\- Mais … pourquoi avez-vous besoin de son tournevis ? C'est un T-O-U-R-N-E-V-I-S ! Il - ouvre des portes !** M'emportais-je.  
**\- Mais il peut aussi modifier notre rythme biologique, notre code génétique. Il peut réécrire ce que nous sommes, et nous immuniser contre la chaleur. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre hors de chez nous. C'est l'instant qui nous anime qui nous à permis de survivre jusque la...** »_

Je restais bouche bée. Personne ne me voulait de mal ! Saleté d'instinct de survie ! J'avais couru, m'étais caché, avait pleuré et mourus de faim... POUR RIEN ! Les gênes de mon père, un jour, auront ma peau, je crois.

Nous avions passé les quelques jours suivant à nous restaurer et à discuter. Les tensions, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais existé, s'étaient complètement envolés en fumée. Mais un nouveau rebondissement me fit sursauter. Un bruit. Un bruit de frein. Cela m'évoquait la couleur bleue. Une couleur bleue... TARDIS ! Je me retournais, me releva, fit tomber ma chaise, et, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, me prépara à accueillir... 

_**Journal de Jenny. Jour 1390.**_

_« __**\- HA !**__ »_

Mon lit me sembla soudainement infesté de cafard. Je me levais, paniquée, le front en sueur, me demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Où étais-je ? Ah oui, dans ma chambre. Sur Messaline. Sur ma planète, chez moi. Chez moi... ? Comment ça ? Comment étais-je arrivé à revoir enfin mon père, et revenir aussi vite ici ? Ma mémoire me faisait-elle défaut... ? OH NON ! J'attendais cela depuis tellement longtemps ! Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir oublié !  
Face au miroir, tout devint clair. Ce n'était pas une perte de mémoire. Ce n'était pas illogique. Ce n'était pas non plus magique ( en tant que fille d'un Seigneur du Temps, je ne croyais pas à toutes ces choses, seul la preuve empirique avait de l'importance à mes yeux ! ). C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple.

Mon père m'obsédait tellement que j'en avais rêvé.

_**FIN !**_


End file.
